


Old Connections

by sayanoraSanity



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Beach Holidays, Beach House, Beaches, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Domestic, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Fluff, Heartache, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Lack of Communication, Lunch, M/M, Moving In Together, Mutual Pining, Picnics, Pokemon, Research, Romance, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayanoraSanity/pseuds/sayanoraSanity
Summary: It’d been forever since he last saw Bede, and of course he found the gym leader in a bad spot.It's been years since the events of SWSH, and it's a chance meeting that Bede rolls back into Hop's life the way he does.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

It’d been forever since he last saw Bede, and of course he found the gym leader in a bad spot.

He smelled like cheap alcohol, and his clothes were a mess. Hop couldn’t make out the slur of insults and words that spilled from Bede’s lips. Over the past few years he had sprung up in height while Bede remained at a shorter stature. His blonde curls and odd outfit choices never changed though. He looked down at Bede as Hop set him down in the armchair of his office, Bede muttering to himself about having to get home. Hop got some water for Bede, and kneeled beside the armchair to help him drink it. “I-I can drink water by myself  _ Hop. _ ” but the shake in his hands and the way his fingers grabbed at air informed Hop that Bede was barely functioning. “Of course you can, I’m just helping you.” Bede offers no further argument, a welcome change for once. Hop huffed as he brought the glass up to Bede’s lips, tilting it to let the water flow into his mouth. The blonde drank it faster than Hop was expecting and when it was half empty he tensed waiting for Bede to throw it back up. No such reaction came, and Bede just tiredly laid his head against the armchair. 

Hop stood up and considered  _ why _ the hell he was doing this for Bede. In their childhood the blonde had never been kind to Hop, not even once. He mocked him for failing to live up to Leon’s standards and every insult under the sun. Yet he looked so lost and so tired sitting in Wedgehurst station. He sighed and grabbed a throw blanket from his cabinet and pulled it over Bede. Hop then helped him take his shoes off and got a trash bin in case Bede needed to throw up. 

“What were you doing out here, after drinkin’ yourself silly?” Hop mused quietly to the room, expecting Bede to be asleep. A hiccup came from the blonde and Hop turned to see the tears in his lavender eyes. “Looking for you! Whenever I drink I think of you, I think of Postwick, all of the small little things from when we were young! The first Chriss’mas I had was here in Postwick. I still have the gift you got me,” Bede’s voice was uncharacteristically weak and whimpery. It was usually full of bravado and confidence, and of course nasally. The blonde’s words tapered off and he sniffled a few more times. Hop felt a twist of emotions in his stomach with confusion being the dominating one. Hop hadn’t thought of Bede to be the sentimental type, but it only made sense when he considered the fact that Bede had no family. 

He grabbed a tissue and dabbed at Bede’s eyes, one hand resting on Bede’s cheek. The blonde pressed his face into the hand, and Hop could only imagine how embarrassed Bede would be when he woke up. “Oh hush, you’re just off your rocker right now. Try to get some sleep.” Hop crumbled the tissue and put it in the bin, looking at Bede who had shut his eyes. He suspected the other had fallen asleep before Hop had replied. 

With that he carefully laid Bede’s head into the armchair and then went over to his desk. Working for the next few hours he became dreadfully aware of how difficult it was to focus, lifting his head every five minutes to check on Bede. His fingers would stop typing to listen to the calm breathing coming from the other man, and before he knew it his eyes were burning and it was time for another cup of coffee. It wasn’t atypical for him to work late nights, but this was an exception. He was exhausted but he couldn’t just take Bede back to his house, what would the blonde think? Hop stared off into space as he blew on the coffee he had filled his mug with, contemplating his options. The sound of Bede stirring pulled him from his thoughts, and he looked over to see him simply moving to get more comfortable. The simple action brought Hop to a decision. He turned off his monitor and got his things together, putting Bede’s shoes in his bag and then walking over to Bede. Gently Hop leaned down, wrapping the blanket around Bede more before picking him up. There was little resistance from Bede, as he barely even stirred to consciousness other than to press his face into Hop’s shoulder. It was just a short walk home, and by no means was Bede light he was still just willowy. The blonde had a deceivingly feminine frame, and Hop did feel a little inappropriate wrapping an arm under Bede’s rear but he pushed that feeling away. With Bede securely nestled against him Hop set out for home. 

It was almost four AM, and Hop was confident at least that no one would be able to see them in this state. Not that it really bothered Hop, but the questions he would get were always pesky. Bede cared more about public image than the research assistant could ever bring himself to. Hop pulled his keys out and fumbled with them blindly as he unlocked the door to his house, opening the door and stepping inside. His house was little more than a bachelor pad, since he spent more time at the office then in his own home. Hop went over to the bed and laid Bede down, the blonde rolled over but quickly settled back down. He ignored the twinge of warmth in his chest as he went to the bathroom to take a shower. The pictures hung on the wall depicted a story of when they were all younger. Teenagers. Gloria and Marnie, partners in crime. It wasn’t a surprise to Hop when Gloria confessed she wanted to propose to Marnie, he still remembered it like it was yesterday. Time seemed to fly by, as he hadn’t seen either of them in months. The picture of Leon and Raihan always made him smile, the two of them were ridiculous and unexpected but Hop was still happy for his brother. The picture that always made him stop in his tracks was one he rarely indulged in looking at.

A few years ago on Christmas, they had invited Bede and the blonde had finally agreed. Hop had bought Bede a ridiculously large stuffed Hatenna and a new bag. They shared a moment alone on the balcony where their lips met and it felt natural, Bede’s soft hands on Hop’s face. Then the moment was gone, and Bede was too. Hop didn’t want to push it, out of terror that there was nothing there. That maybe Bede had just had too much nog and he would laugh in Hop’s face if he ever brought up the kiss. After that things sort of splintered, and Hop fell away from everyone. Gloria would still call but it was never the same. His heart ached more than he cared to admit. Hop shoved the nostalgia that filled his senses back into the corners of his mind he kept it in, and pushed forward into the bathroom. The shower was quick, and it failed to clear his thoughts or soothe his emotions. He walked into the room and got himself pajamas, failing to check if Bede was still asleep or not. As he turned with the towel loosely wrapped around his waist and the clothes in hand, it was to his horror he saw Bede sitting up. The two of them stared in a silence where Hop couldn’t tell if Bede was really awake or not. The silence was broken by a quiet murmur of  _ “I'm too tired for this.” _ and Bede promptly rolling back over. Hop didn’t know whether to feel mortification or relief, so he settled on a mix of both.

Quickly he got dressed and laid down on the couch, his eyelids heavy as he glanced over at Bede’s sleeping form a few more times. Eventually the enticement of sleep pulled him away from the dutiful watch he had been maintaining all night.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight filtered in through the window and Bede pulled the blankets up over his head, groaning in protest. A headache had wormed its way into Bede’s skull and throbbed at his eyes, the light only worsening it. He was groggy and out of it as he took a few small inhales, pulling the blanket to his nose. The scent was familiar and it only took a few seconds for Bede to slowly pull the blanket back down. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light, looking around and realizing this was not his home. The shoot of panic was drowned out by how dizzy he was, his head pounding and his tongue riddled with a case of cottonmouth. Laying on the couch not so far away was Hop, a comforting sight in this alien environment. The night slowly came back to him, and for some odd reason he could remember Hop- shirtless-

Bede’s face felt hot, they hadn’t slept together right? No definitely not, his clothes were all where he left them and Hop was asleep on the couch. If they had really shagged he imagined Hop wouldn’t have dragged himself over to the couch. As he thought harder he remembered impulsively catching a train to Postwick, and drinking the whole way there with a bottle of cheap whiskey he had brought on with him. Did Hop find him? His brain was foggy and he didn’t want to keep thinking, so against his better judgement he laid back down to go to sleep yet again. 

When he was roused this time it was by the sound of humming, the sizzle of something and the smell of eggs. There was a glass of water on the nightstand with some pills and a note reading; ‘Take these for your head!’ Bede quickly obliged to take the painkillers, what he assumed to be painkillers at least. With some effort he put his feet on the ground and stood up, a slight wobble as it took him some effort to turn the corner into the kitchen. Hop was at the stove, humming some horrible sound from the 90s as he cooked up an egg in a cast iron skillet. “Mornin’.” Bede cleared his throat, announcing his presence. Hop nearly dropped his spatula as the horrendous humming came to an abrupt end, turning to look at Bede. “Oh- hey, good morning Bede. Well it’s more like eleven, but I ‘spose that don’t really matter. You sleep alright?” Hop regained his footing with an upbeat chipper tone, one that always pissed Bede off. Today though it merely annoyed him, and he sighed a little. “I think so.” the memories were still fuzzy, but he had the basic gist of what had occurred the night prior. Bede figured he should thank Hop, but not right now. He sat down at the table, and waited in silence for his headache to go away. “If you want some orange juice, there’s a pitcher in the fridge and glasses are in the cabinet. I’m scrambling the eggs, hope you like them that way.” Hop was very polite and it only managed to irritate Bede more. What gave him the right to be so damn nice? He got up and found a glass, then the pitcher in the fridge. His coordination was still off so even though he filled the glass, he spilled some on the counter. “Fuckin’ hell.” he grumbled. Hop noticed and tried to offer him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll get it cleaned up when the eggs are done.” Bede stared intensely at the spilled juice, irritation mounting in his body. 

“Why the hell are you being so nice? What happened last night?” Bede finally asked, desperate annoyance in his voice. Hop seemed taken aback by the outburst, but he gathered himself with a nod. “What happened last night was, I got a call from the train station that a drunk friend of mine was there. I come down and I find you, shitfaced and barely able to talk. I took you to my office and let you sleep there for a bit while I wrapped up work, then took you back to my place. That’s pretty much it, I’m being nice because I dunno Bede, maybe I’m just not a prick?” Hop pulled the skillet off the stovetop and scraped the eggs onto a plate. He turned the pilot light off and set the plate and a fork on the table. Then he turned back to Bede and walked up to him, pushing him ever so slightly against the counter. Their faces were very close and Bede was sure he was blushing despite his angry expression. “You coulda just left me there.” he grumbled, earning a look of frustration from Hop. “I wouldn’t do that to you.” Hop grabbed the glass behind Bede and suddenly pulled back, leaving the blonde flustered and embarrassed he had thought Hop got any closer for a reason. “Eat your breakfast. You can take a shower if you want afterwards.” Hop practically ordered, and Bede was in no mood to bicker so he sat down reluctantly. With Hop looking satisfied he left Bede to enjoy his meal in confused silence.

Bede ate his food, looking down at the plate and considering what Hop had said. Sometimes he missed Hop, and what they had. They were friends at one point and he hadn’t forgotten when he had kissed him. Hop had tasted so sweet and he was so perfectly warm, Bede had never felt as safe in Hop’s arms. He craved that and the time hadn’t healed this gaping wound in his heart. He had tried to feel this with other people, meaningless relationships and sex. None of it worked. Even now having the food that Hop made for him filled that wound and it was so bittersweet. Once his plate was empty he stood up, and looked around for Hop. He found the assistant on his phone with a wooloo at his feet, curled up and asleep. The light caught Hop’s eyes and his perfect skin, and Bede stared for longer than appropriate. “Where’s the shower?” Bede asked, causing Hop to look up. “Down the hall, straight shot. Can’t miss it. I’ll get you a towel and some clothes.” Hop stood up and Bede internally cursed when the other got taller than him. He watched Hop move and get the items, following him to the bathroom like a lovesick puppy. Hop put his hand to Bede’s forehead suddenly, concern painting his face. “What’re you doing?” Bede frowned. “Checking if you have a fever. You look lost.” Hop’s hand was so warm and Bede realized what a dangerous game he was playing, pining so openly for the other man. “I’m fine.” Bede smacked the hand away and walked into the bathroom, taking the clothes and towel from Hop. He slammed the door in Hop’s face, his own cheeks bright red. 

He turned on the shower as to not concern Hop as he looked in the mirror, he was such a mess. Bede tightened his grip on the sides of the porcelain sink, dipping his head with a few quiet cries. How pathetic he had become, in love with a man who would never feel the same. 


	3. Chapter 3

“You look nice.” the words spill out of his mouth before he can realize, seeing Bede in his shirt was a sight that he never thought he’d treasure as much as he did. Hop had his arms crossed as he eyed Bede less subtly than he should, his blonde curls damp from the shower. He had compression leggings under the oversized shirt that Hop had given Bede. Bede snorted in reply. “You just like your own clothes Hop.” he walked past Hop with his head raised, looking for his stuff. It occurred to Hop that the gym leader had no reason to stay, no reason to hang out. The thought made him panic and a frown worked its way to his face.   
“Maybe.” he replied with a mutter. He helped Bede get his things together and wondered if Bede would wear the shirt out. “I’ve actually been thinking, I kind of want to look into the pokemon in Ballonlea! It’d be my own research project, but I want to do some tests on how the natural flora interact with the fauna. I know Ballonlea is a small town, do you know of any inns or motels I can crash at?” Hop hoped his eagerness didn’t come out too intense, as he saw Bede’s thoughtful expression. The blonde was much more composed, back to his usual self. Clearly the shower helped him get his wits about him. “I mean, I’ve got a spare room in my house. So long as you pay rent and don’t keep me up.” Bede shrugged, turning his back to Hop. Hop’s face brightened and he nodded eagerly. “You won’t even notice I’m there!” he suddenly realized he should get packing, and pulled open a closet to get his roller case out. Loads of dirty laundry rolled out of the closet too, earning a disgusted look from Bede. “Definitely won’t let you do that.” he scoffed, causing Hop to feign hurt. “What, you don’t like my smelly socks? I think they’re decorative!” Hop chuckled, Bede shaking his head in response as Hop stuffed just about all of his clean clothes into the suitcase. In the end he had to sit on it to get it to close, and then he filled his duffle bag with all of his research materials. Once he was done with his worldly possessions strapped to his body, Bede was standing impatiently at the door. Wooloo rolled up to Bede, chirping for more pets as Hop strolled past him. 

“Maaan I can’t wait! I’ve always wanted to see a Grimmsnarl in person and up close, Marnie’s always freaked me out too much to get close. It’s gonna be great, Bede.” Hop said optimistically, his companion clearing his throat. “Might want to remember to lock your front door.” he chided, causing Hop to titter in embarrassment. “It slipped my mind.” Hop’s mood deflated as he made himself look stupid, but the twinkle of amusement in Bede’s eyes brought it back up. With the door locked, his pokemon secure and Bede in tow they made off for Wedgehurst station. The ticketmaster on duty was the one from last night, and it was very clear he remembered Bede. “Oi, Hop, what’s Sonia gon’ think aboutchya runnin’ off to Ballonlea?” the ticketmaster asked, his heavy brows concealing what he was sure was a suspicious glare. Hop just shrugged as he paid for their tickets. “She’s far too busy on the Isle of Armor, so long as the reports get filed.” this was in fact, a half truth. Sonia would notice and she would probably care, so Hop would have to take the initiative to tell her first before she found out. As Hop had come to discover over the years, there was no hiding anything from Sonia. “Right, well happy trails then. Make sure ya friend don’t get stranded somewhere drunk off his arse again.” the ticketmaster joked, looking to Bede who blushed in response. He snatched his ticket and made his way to the train, Hop offered a sheepish smile as an apology before running off after Bede. 

They sat down together, Bede scooted over a seat. “Postwick smells like wooloo shite, you’re no exception.” the insults were back, a familiarity that Hop hadn’t really been comfortable without. “It’s an acquired taste- er- smell! Just means your nose is stronger than the city folks if you can stand to live out here.” Hop replied proudly, letting Wooloo out of the pokeball so it could sit in front of Hop. As the train kicked into motion, Bede did eventually move back over and claim it was just to pet Wooloo. Not that Hop could really comment on that, since Wooloo’s wool was some of the softest in the region. Very durable too! “The only unfortunate part about havin’ a pokemon that  _ rolls _ everywhere is when it rolls through something disgusting.” Hop teased, causing Bede to pull his hands back and wrinkle his nose. “Oh, you’re revolting, Hop.” Bede fumed, wiping his hands off on Hop’s jacket. “I just bathed her! She’s clean as a whistle! Look at that face, you hurt her feelings.” Hop gestured to Wooloo, who was looking up at Bede like a kicked puppy. For a second Bede’s face softened before he looked back up at Hop. “I think I already regret letting you move in, and we aren’t even off the train yet.” Bede’s frustrations would only be drowned out by Hop’s laughter. 

Over the years they had both seriously changed, Hop figured he himself had changed for the better. No longer he lived with so much resentment towards his own achievements and was able to achieve a lot more because of it. He also felt like his relationship with his brother had strengthened because of it, finally able to see Lee as a real person rather than an untouchable idol. Bede had mellowed out in his fierceness, and the change after Opal died was immense. That was what really pushed Hop away, no matter how much he tried he couldn’t console Bede. And then Bede just stopped, just stopped talking to him. Hop would try but he would get nothing, it got to a point where it was demoralizing. As Hop looked at Bede’s face now, the scenery of Galar flying by, he couldn't imagine the grief the other had gone through at that time. Maybe it had been selfish of him to have given up. These thoughts stirred and grew in his mind until eventually he let his heavy eyes close, resting for the duration of the train ride.

He was pushed from his sleep, that he had apparently fallen into by Bede. “Hey! Get up, we’re here and I’m not carrying your shit.” Bede had his arms crossed, standing in front of Hop. The world outside had definitely changed as they were in Stow-on-Side; the rest of the journey to Ballonlea was to be made on foot. Hop groggily stood up, returning Wooloo to its pokeball and slugging his stuff over his shoulder. As they climbed off the train, Hop took in the sights with a small smile. “I haven’t been out here in forever. Do you think we can camp in Glimwood Tangle? A nice bowl of curry would be really satisfying right now!” Hop said with a big smile plastered on his face, letting Bede lead the way down the street. The blonde opened his mouth to reply but before he could his stomach grumbled. Bede looked down at his stomach in betrayal. “Fine! But once we get to Glimwood, not before. I want to get there before it’s too late, the Morgrem get aggressive over food.” Bede informed, pushing onwards. The trip was laden with bickering and small arguments over chores and what the house would be like. When Hop found out it used to be Opal’s old home he saw the way Bede softened. “She left it to me, since she didn’t have any children. So- I expect you to not disrespect the place.” he said fiercely, looking at Hop accusatory. “I wouldn’t dare! Ms. Opal was a jewel in her time and I’m sure her house is the same.” He would stop Bede every now and then to take notes on pokemon, Hop was unashamed in how intrigued he was. He only heard a few complaints when he was taking too long. By the time they got to Glimwood they were both starving, and Hop insisted he make the curry. 

“What- do you think I can’t cook?” Bede seemed offended. “That’s exactly what I think.” Hop nodded, getting everything out and set up. He got an earful for that one, but eventually in the end Bede conceded and let Hop do the cooking. Wooloo and Hatterene were faithfully watching, chittering to each other in the language that Hop desperately wanted to understand one day. “Bede, do you like it mild or hot?” Hop asked as he was cutting up tamato berries. “Mild.” Bede was transfixed on the way that the two pokemon were playing, and Hop couldn’t help but look too. “Aren’t they adorable? One day I hope I get to translate what pokemon are saying, what could they be talkin’ about y’know? Maybe the weather, maybe how hungry they are. It’s all so mysterious.” Hop said with a passion as he stirred the pot, Bede watching with an unreadable expression. “If we come to understand everything they say, doesn’t that ruin the mystery?” Bede countered. Hop hummed thoughtfully before eventually shrugging. “Well! I suppose it does, but I hate leaving any stone unturned. Just the kinda guy I am.” Bede was silent until the food was served. They ate quickly, and Hop discovered even two tamato berries were too much for Bede’s sensitive palette. Bede hurried to finish as it was getting late, their lunchbreak had turned into early supper. Hop in the end was just running after Bede as they got to Ballonlea. 

The house that Bede introduced him too was gorgeous, if not a little rundown. It clearly needed some TLC, and Hop was already internally making a list of things he wanted to fix. “It might be somewhat of a mess, I didn’t really get the chance to clean.” Bede said as he opened the door, letting Hop in. The interior definitely felt like something an old woman lived in, and Hop found a great many things were completely untouched. “Well it’s- charming!” Hop forced out with a small cough, Bede shooting him a look that could kill. He followed Bede around for the tour of the house, eventually ending up in his room. “This will be your room, I don’t really care what you do in here so long as I don’t have to hear it.” Bede laid down the law. The room was humble, it had a twinsized bed up against a window with heavy curtains. There was an empty dresser and a desk with a chair threatening to fall apart. Hop would have to bust out his hammer and nails to get this place into working order. But now as he sat his stuff down, a warmth filled his chest that he would be living here. With Bede. Hopefully he could finally crack the toughest project of all! 

Getting Bede to fall for him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda had a lot of fun with this chapter since I got to dive into Hop and Bede's dynamic, how they've gotten to who they are now! I hope it was fun for you guys to read!


	4. Bede Can't Cook

Maybe asking Hop to move in was not the brightest idea Bede had ever had, but when Hop offered the chance for them to live together he would be a fool to deny this chance. It was true they hadn’t really seen each other in a while but they settled back into a rhythm easy enough. Bede found himself comforted that no matter how much time flew by they somehow were always fine when they reconnected. That being said Hop was an annoying roommate. He did the dishes and he cooked, but he left his socks everywhere. Places that socks should not be! Wooloo rolled down the stairs a lot and Bede had to move the cabinet it would always bonk into. When Bede wasn’t occupied by the role of a gym leader, he did wonder what Hop was up to in that room. He would peek in on Hop while he worked and find himself watching for longer than he should, endeared by how excited he was to work on his latest discovery about Impidimp’s. Bede would sometimes throw in small facts about the pokemon he knew well by this point, such that Impidimp’s love sugar cubes and it’s easy to get past them if you offer them a few. It was a highlight of his day when Hop’s face would light up and he would scribble down whatever Bede said. 

They ate lunch and dinner together, Bede wasn’t much of a morning person so he missed breakfast most days. Hop was always up before the sun had even risen and Bede wondered when he got his sleep. It was a warm summer evening when Bede was pulled from his reading at the sound of a hammer. He put his book down with a sigh and went upstairs to discover the source of the noise, expecting to find Hop destroying a part of his house. What he did find was Hop working on the chair he had been spending so much time in. He was hammering on new boards and a new cushion. “If that chair sucks so much, we could just buy a new one.” Bede scoffed, crossing his arms. Hop furrowed his brows and looked at Bede, a nail held between his lips. “Why would we do that? This is a perfectly good chair! It just needs a little love!” Hop protested. “This whole damn house needs a little love.” Bede sighed, muttering to himself. The words didn’t seem to escape Hop’s sensitive ears though, and Bede hated that he was such a good listener. “I noticed that actually, but I didn’t want to impose.” Hop stood up and hammered the last nail into the chair. “How is it imposing if you live here?” Bede rolled his eyes. Hop scratched his nape with a small shrug, setting the hammer down on his disorganized desk. “This  _ is _ Opal’s old house, I kinda thought maybe you kept all this stuff the way it is because it reminds you of her.” Hop petered off at the end, sheepishness overtaking him. Bede fell quiet, his mouth forming an ‘oh’ but no sound coming out. That actually made a lot of sense, Bede hated to change anything in the house as sometimes he swore he could still feel Opal in her armchair by the bay window. It was a foolish thought, and he cursed himself internally for letting Hop see that reaction. “-Which is fine if it does, I understand we all mourn in our own ways. We don’t havta change the key things, the wallpaper is tacky but if you want it because she liked it then it should stay! Maybe just fix the creaky stairs, and the leaky windowsills.” Hop had gotten closer and put a hand on Bede’s shoulder, snapping the blonde back into his body. He felt a rush of emotions he didn’t want to name, but Hop’s thoughtfulness did stir an unfamiliar sensation in his chest. “Right. Make a list or something, and I’ll approve what you can or can’t do.” Bede said lightly, lingering under Hop’s hand for a second longer before stepping backwards with a small smile. “I think Miss Opal might’ve liked to see her abode fixed up, she couldn’t be bothered to fix a lot of things in her age anyway.” Bede shrugged before heading downstairs, missing the brilliant smile on Hop’s face.

In the coming days Hop had come up with a decent list, and Bede had approved more than half of the projects. He watched as Hop replaced a few of the stair boards, the railing, and he suddenly wondered how he hadn’t realized Hop was this handy. Bede watched Hop weed the garden with a fond smile, leaning over the railing with a hand on his chin. He would laugh when Hop sprayed dirt in his face from pulling too hard on a weed, or accidentally grabbed a Shiinotic by the root. By the time Hop was done he was sweating and dirty. He walked up to the porch and looked up at Bede, reaching up and wiping some dirt on Bede’s cheek. Bede reacted as any respectable man would, and jumped over the railing to slap some sense into him. As he shoved Hop onto the ground he fumed down at the other man. “I just showered! Now look what you’ve done!” he gasped, Hop had gotten more dirt onto him. “How is it my fault, you’re assaulting me!” Hop recovered from the surprise to push Bede off into the dirt, a snort of laughter coming from him as he looked at the fairy gym leader dirty and muddy. “You think this is funny do you?” Bede growled, despite the smile on his own face. “Mate, you’re laughing too.” Hop soon descended into a fit of laughter, holding his stomach. Bede tried to remain serious but Hop’s laugh was infectious and he started laughing too. “Oh my god, you’re such an arsehole.” Bede wiped the corner of his eyes and stood up. He offered Hop a hand up and with some struggle pulled the taller man to his feet. Bede cleared his throat with a small smile. “The garden does look nice though, I’m thinking maybe we plant some flowers along the path up to the porch. Would look pretty, dontchya think?” Bede gestured to the garden, looking up at Hop who had been staring directly at Bede the whole time. “Yeah! Yeah, real pretty.” Hop nodded in agreement, and Bede couldn’t shake the feeling that Hop maybe wasn’t referring to the flowers.

The shower that followed was short as he just had to rinse the dirt out of his hair and off his face. Bede decided while Hop was showering to try his hand at making dinner again. In the week they’d lived together Bede could barely remember what he used to make before Hop moved in. It seemed so distant and so incomparable. Bede had never been picky as he didn’t have the luxury to be growing up. So he sometimes just made a cup of noodles and steamed some broccoli, and that would be all he ate in the whole day. As he looked over the fridge and cabinets, he stared in contemplation for a while. Eventually he decided to try his hand at mince and mash, but it took a lot longer than he thought it would. Probably because he had to stop to check the recipe on his phone every five minutes. Bede heard the shower stop upstairs, and by then he had charred the hell out of the mince. He was frustrated and knew he would be embarrassed when Hop came down to see what a horrorshow the kitchen had become. He scraped the pan out into the bin, and waited for Hop to come down. “What’s that smell, smells like somethin’s burnin’. Did you try to cook again Bede?” Hop called as he walked down the stairs that didn’t creak nearly as much since Hop had become the local handyman. Bede didn’t reply as his face burned with guilt. When Hop turned down the landing and got a look at the kitchen, he offered a pitiful smile. “Oh, seems like you did.” Hop snickered. “I was trying to surprise you!” Bede threw his hands up with an angry and flustered sigh. “But I guess I really can’t cook.” he crossed his arms and turned away. There was a moment of quiet before Hop broke it with his sweet voice. “It’s a damned miracle you survived this long without me Bede.” Hop teased, ruffling Bede’s hair in the way he knew he hated. Bede smacked at his hand and took out his phone. “I’m ordering pizza.” he grumbled, storming off to the porch to make the call. 

When the pizza arrived Hop gave him credit, saying he practically made it himself. Bede ended up shoving a piece of pizza into Hop’s face, and by the end of dinner they both needed another shower. After his third shower of the day, Bede sat down in the armchair by the bay window. Sylveon was curled up in his lap, sleeping soundly while he looked out the window. His eyes were heavy and he yawned, eventually nodding off. While he didn’t properly wake up, he processed the sensation of being picked up and carried upstairs. When Bede woke up in his own bed at 2 AM, it was clear to him how he’d ended up there. Hop was tapping along on his keyboard down the hall, and Bede shut his eyes again. Some things never changed.


	5. Bede Drinks Again

A few days flew into a few weeks, and before Hop knew it he had lived with Bede for a month. His research was going fairly well as he discovered more and more about the pokemon in the forests. Bede was a good tour guide too, and Hop was becoming somewhat known around town. He would help people with handyman tasks, it was a good way to make the cash to pay rent. Even if Bede never  _ actually  _ held him to paying rent, Hop did it anyway. It was a good town, and sometimes in the evening when Hop was playing games and Bede was curled up in his armchair reading it occurred to him. How did they get to this point? Living together in domesticity, almost like a couple. Hop sometimes despaired that his project on getting Bede to fall for him wasn’t going smoothly, as they still had a lot of fights. There were bumps in the road that Hop had expected, and one night ended with Bede slamming the door to his room in his face. Those nights were always rough, as Hop was too angry to apologize so he’d just lay in bed fuming til morning came. Of course they always made up, rarely through apologies and more so that they just wanted to stop being mad at each other. This time though, this fight didn’t just fizzle out. Bede wouldn’t talk to Hop for a whole day.

Understandably Hop was frustrated, he failed to understand what he had really done wrong. All he had said was that it didn’t make sense for Bede to still be single, and after that the blonde was uncontrollably angry. When Hop got back from working on one of the houses in the neighborhood, it was late. As he opened the door it was quiet, and there was only a singular light on in the living room. The lamp by Bede’s chair. Hop saw the figure of the man curled up in it, clutching a bottle of whiskey in his hands and a glass on the table stand. He smelled distinctly like he’d been drinking, and Hop could only be disappointed. Why did he always do this? He stood over Bede and reached down to take the bottle. “Oi, stop that’s mine.” Bede slurred, too inebriated to prevent Hop from taking the bottle from his weak grasp. “You’ve drank more than half of it. You smell like a brewery.” Hop set the bottle down in the liquor cabinet and turned back to Bede. He had an unreadable emotion on his face. “Y-you’re an arse, y’hear? I’ve  _ tried _ ! S-so hard, but it never works out.” Bede babbled, putting a hand to his face as he trailed off. Hop met him with puzzlement, and reached down to pick Bede up. “Stop it! Y-you can’t just keep doing stuff like that.” Bede squirmed but ultimately Hop was stronger than him, and carried him upstairs. 

Bede was a complaining wiggly mess the whole way, but settled in when Hop held him bridal style. “Doing stuff like what, taking care of you?” Hop mused as he climbed the stairs. Bede put his arms over Hop’s neck and nodded. “Mhm, can’t keep on with it. It’s bad.” he sounded like a child whining. “Why’s it bad that someone wants to take care of you, mate?” Hop sighed, getting to the landing and opening the door to Bede’s room. Bede fell silent at that, and Hop felt like this was painfully similar to when they met up again a month ago. He laid Bede down, and Hop pulled away but Bede had a grip on his wrist he couldn’t bring himself to break. He sat down next to the drunk blonde and sighed. “You’re the worst, Hop.” Bede sniffled, holding onto Hop’s wrist like a lifeline. Hop was quiet to let the other speak. “I tried to fall in love, I had boyfriends, girlfriends, none of it clicked. I-I couldn’t make myself like ‘em. Got to a point where it was just cruel. I liked the affection, attention, but I couldn’t... love them.” Bede murmured, his heavy violet eyes open and fixed on Hop. “Because I love you.” the words were like a whisper, faint and barely audible. Raw emotion in Bede’s face. Hop couldn’t feel his legs, his mouth felt dry and it was like popping firecrackers in his head. How it hurt, that Bede could never say this while he was sober. They only got to share these moments when Bede was drunk. 

It was bittersweet, to hear such a confirmation. But Hop knew that when he sobered up Bede wouldn’t remember it, he would chalk it up to his drunkenness if he ever brought it up again. Hop felt like his heart was breaking in his chest, four simple words brought him down as he watched Bede slowly fall asleep. He leaned down and kissed Bede’s temple, the grip on his wrist loose enough for Hop to stand up and pull away. “Sleep well.” Hop whispered, shutting the door behind him. 

After that Hop found it difficult to do much of anything, his motivation had been sapped. It was painful to not be able to do what he loved, his research felt like meaningless hogwash now as he sat at his desk. He missed what they had before the other night, before Bede said those words he wouldn’t remember. It was the kind of feeling that sat heavy in his stomach and burned his whole body like a piece of paper. Hop hadn’t felt this weak in a long time, and it felt like going through the motions. There was something so close in Bede, he could say that but did he mean it? No, how could he. Why would he? Hop didn’t want to take advantage of Bede having been drunk by asking him if he meant it. He wanted Bede to say it when he was in his right mind. It was difficult to cope with though and most days Hop would just exercise til he was too tired to stay awake and torture himself with thoughts. Maybe at some point Bede noticed, but he didn’t say anything for a while. 

“What the hell’s been wrong with you?” Bede asked from the doorway of Hop’s room, making the assistant jump in his seat. Hop looked over his shoulder at him. “I have no idea what you mean. I’ve been fine, you don’t ever get a case of the moody blues?” Hop turned around in his chair, chuckling to try and play off the intensity of Bede’s face. “Is that really it?” the question lingered in the air, and Hop wanted to spill his guts there and then. Instead he swallowed the words before they even made it up his throat. “Of course. Y’know your birthday’s in a few weeks. Have you been thinking about what you want to do?” Hop switched topics before Bede would interject again. Bede looked sour and angry about the response but sighed in defeat. “No, not really. Usually I just celebrate my birthday with some cake and scotch.” he shrugged. It then crossed Hop’s mind that maybe Bede hadn’t ever had a birthday party thrown for him before. “What do you want for your birthday?” Hop pressed a little more. Bede shifted uncomfortably, looking down in embarrassment. “I… don’t really know. I’ve never properly celebrated my birthday before. Miss Opal would always just get me some clothes and we’d go on with the day.” this lit a fire in Hop, and he stood up. “Alright Bede, you’re gonna need to make a list. Make a list of whatever you want! Within reason. Your dream day, and I will make it happen.” Hop grinned down at Bede, putting his hands on his hips. Bede seemed to take this thought in carefully, and he nodded before leaving the room.

The list arrived not even three days later, and Hop found it to be very doable. It was almost cute how simple it was. He just wanted to go to the beach and have lunch. Hop was determined to make it better than just that, and immediately looked into private beach houses they could rent for a day or two. They were going to get out of Ballonlea, get some sun and have a good time. Hop truly wanted to make it a good day for Bede, and he spent the next few weeks preparing. When he showed Bede the house he had rented them the face he made was something he would treasure. “I- Hop! Did you really spend that much money on it? Why would you do that?” Bede was flustered and crossed his arms indignantly at Hop. “Well because I could? You’re one of my best mate’s! I’m gonna make sure you have the best birthday of your life!” Hop chuckled. Bede chewed his lip before turning away. “Thank you, I guess.” he grumbled and then stormed off. Hop was left with a fuzzy feeling of satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a shorter chapter! I'll make sure the birthday beach episode is nice and long and juicy! Poor Hop, his little heart can't take much more of this.


	6. Chapter 6

Bede had spent the day leading up to his birthday packing and making calls, sure he was only going to be gone for two days but he didn’t want anyone to bother him. Hop had spent real money on this, on  _ him,  _ and he was going to make the most of it. It was hard not to notice the strange looks Hop would give him when he thought Bede wasn’t paying attention. Bede shoved the feelings down as he dared to consider they might reflect that feeling of wanting. Then the day came and Bede was rushing Hop out of the house, who was clearly amused at how excited Bede was. In the end they decided to get a flying taxi, since it was a long walk back to Stow-and-side. “How the hell did you even get to Stow-and-Side when you were drunk, Bede?” Hop asked with a teasing grin. Bede set his bag down and rolled his eyes. “Clearly, I walked.” he retorted smartly. “You have to be nice to me, it’s almost my birthday.” Bede pulled the easy card before Hop could reply, and the other man had nothing to say after that. As the clouds drifted by, Bede decided he hated taking flying taxis. Being in the air like this made him nauseous, and he couldn’t wait until they got back onto solid ground. Hop would catch Bede’s attention to talk about anything to pass the time, and with the welcome distraction they arrived. 

The beach was warm, and Bede was pleased to not see other people around. He let Hatterne out of her pokeball, and Hop did the same for Wooloo. “I haven’t been to the beach in so long, we gotta get you some sun. You look like a ghost.” Hop joked as he started walking. “You see where I live, it’s not like much sun gets through.” Bede flushed, he got sunburnt very easily too. He followed after Hop along the beach, the afternoon sun raining down on them and warming the sand below their feet. The pokemon played and splashed in the water, Hop looked like he was already despairing how soggy Wooloo was going to be. The cabin was right on the beach, a big porch to eat dinner on and watch the water from. Overall the actual house portion was small, and the two men let the pokemon keep playing out in the water while they went inside. Bede was still blown away by how nice it was, a big couch, a rattan coffee table. He almost felt like an intruder in a place he shouldn’t be, but Hop had gotten this for them. 

“Let me show you the bedroom!” Hop pulled Bede by the wrist along the hall, passing the bathroom and into the big bedroom. The bedroom had large windows with curtains folded back to let natural light in. Bede set his bags down by the dresser, the bed itself was huge! He gingerly sat down on it, a delighted smile coming to his face. “Oh- where will you be sleeping?” Bede asked, standing up and brushing himself down. Hop laughed a little awkwardly, before leading Bede back out into the living room. “Tada! The couch is where I’ll be sleeping. Hey! Don’t look at me like that, it’ll only be two nights. I’ll survive.” Hop said, seemingly defensive of his couch. Bede felt a rock of guilt, and his face soured. He didn’t want Hop to sleep on the couch, not when he got to sleep in a bed. His birthday wasn’t special enough to him to warrant this. “We’ll figure it out later, but put your stuff in the room. Okay? It’s my birthday, don’t argue with me.” Bede mustered his most bossy tone he could before walking out onto the porch again. He enjoyed the smell of the sea and the cool breeze on his face, running through his hair. The warm sun danced along his skin and embraced him as the sounds of birds calling echoed over the crashing waves. The door opened behind him a few minutes later and Hop came out, putting a hand on Bede’s upper arm. “You like it?” Hop asked hopefully. “Yes, obviously dipshit. What’s not to like about this?” Bede chuckled, turning to look at Hop. “Then get your swimsuit on!” 

While changing, Bede stopped and looked in the mirror. His swim trunks were loose on him, the drawstrings pulled as tight as they could go so he wouldn’t accidentally flash Hop. A worm of anxiety and insecurity wiggled in his gut, he hated looking at himself. Thin body, skinny and pale. His ribs were visible from how tight his skin was pulled over it. There were a few scars on his stomach and arms from years of a difficult life. Bede ripped his gaze away from the mirror, feeling a bit nauseous as he searched for his swim shirt. Once he located it and put it on he did feel a bit better. He applied a generous amount of sunscreen, then put on his sandals and sunglasses. He headed outside and saw Hop already in the water with Wooloo and Hatterene. Bede could almost be content watching them, but Hop spotted him and beckoned for him to come over. Who was he to reject that? He crossed the beach and got to the waves, dipping his toes in and then kicking his sandals off. “What, can’t you swim? Or does Prince charming not want to get his hair wet?” Hop chuckled, wading up out of the water up to Bede. It was a sight to behold, the water running off of Hop’s arms and chest. It brought a blush straight to Bede’s face as he tore his gaze upwards to Hop. “I can swim!” he protested with a grumble. “Good!” Hop then picked Bede up, throwing him over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. Bede smacked at Hop’s back as he was carried out into the water, a flurry of curses spilling from Bede.

Hop replied to his demands to be put down to drop him in the water, Bede plunged under the waves suddenly. It was cold, cold enough to suck all the breath from his body. As he resurfaced he sputtered and coughed, water having gone up his nose and the salt stinging his eyes. Bede looked to Hop with a fury, and Hop  _ almost _ looked sorry. The blonde forgot all past hesitation and tackled Hop, bringing him down into the water too. They wrestled and played in the water like a pair of teens for god knows how long, before eventually Bede climbed out onto the shore with a sigh. He put his feet in the water, sitting in the sand with Hatterene beside him. Hop followed suit, Wooloo shaking and shaking off the water but eventually needing Hop to wring her out. It was a two man job, wringing out a Wooloo’s wool. Who knew they were this damn absorbent? Certainly not Bede. “What’re we having for dinner?” Bede asked, a little tired from their waterborne shenanigans. “I was thinking stir fry, have you ever had it? I’ll have to walk to the market in town, but it’ll be quick enough.” Hop replied, not showing the same level of sleepiness as Bede. “I’ve never had that, sounds good though. Especially if you’re cooking it.” Bede got to his feet, brushing himself off of any sand to no avail. “Ugh, I’ve gotta get a shower. Then maybe a nap.” Bede stifled a yawn. “Sounds like a plan, you’ll nap and I’ll go get us what we need to make dinner. “Mhm.” 

Bede’s shower wasn’t as long as he usually liked, since Hop also had to shower. But as soon as he got his pajamas on and his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. When he was roused from his sleep it was a bit later, the sun was starting to go down and orange colored the blue sky. He heard the familiar sound of Hop humming, and it naturally drew Bede from his bed to go investigate. As he stood in the kitchen entrance, he began wondering how they got to this point. Hop would cook for him, they lived together more like a couple than anything else. Most roommates wouldn’t see each other this much, or do so many things together. Maybe Bede was just reading too much into things, Hop was just naturally a kind person. If not a little bullheaded, clumsy and dwarfish. “Good evening, sleeping beauty.” Hop said over his shoulder, having noticed Bede lurking. “Hi.” Bede replied, embarrassed he’d been caught. He walked over to see what Hop was doing. It was a strange meal but it looked good, chicken, broccoli, carrots, where could you go wrong? “That looks delicious.” Bede rubbed his stomach, painfully aware of how hungry he was. “Great, I hope it’ll taste as good as it looks.” Hop urged Bede to go sit down since hovering wouldn’t make the food cook any faster. He obliged reluctantly and found a place to sit on the couch.

He grabbed the remote and turned on the small TV, flipping through channels idly while Hop kept cooking. Bede stopped on a nature documentary since it seemed like the kind of thing Hop would enjoy. He brought his legs up to cross them and leaned on the armrest of the couch, watching blankly. Tomorrow was his birthday, and he would get to spend it with Hop. His friend? Friend seemed like the right word now. It had taken them a long time to finally get to this point, with their long and strange pasts it was a miracle they were still involved. Bede watched the focused way Hop stirred the food, the way his tongue poked out between his lips and the shine of his dark purple hair. His skin was flawless as ever and his eyes were so easy to get lost in. Bede sighed softly to himself, imagining what it would be like to kiss his soft lips. To hold his warm hands and to be held by Hop. It was a stupid daydream he said he wouldn’t waste more time on, but here he was yet again. Old habits die hard.

Dinner was served and eaten, they watched the documentary because Hop pouted when Bede tried to change the channel. They watched TV for a few hours in silence, sometimes the quiet was broken by splashes of conversation but the rest of the time was comfortable. With the sun completely gone, Bede felt drowsy again and Hop looked tired. His eyes were heavy and he had lost the glisten in them, meaning he was ready for bed. “Hey, let’s get to sleep. I’m ready to pass out.” Bede stretched as he stood up, and Hop gratefully nodded. He turned the TV off and put the dishes in the sink, claiming he’d do them in the morning. The sleeping situation was a little strange, since they would be sharing this bed. It was large enough that Bede hoped he wouldn’t roll onto Hop. Bede climbed under the blankets and Hop went to the bathroom to change into his pajamas. He flicked the lamp off and Bede heard the rustle of sheets and blankets as Hop climbed onto the other side. Hop settled down quickly, and Bede listened to his breathing acutely. 

How serene and lovely he was. Bede was to treasure all these memories they made, these moments they shared. How was it he deserved this? This kindness, this companionship. He didn’t deserve it, not from Hop or from anyone. Bede was an awful person, easily manipulated and desperate to be adored. He had sour thoughts as he shut his eyes, forcing the bile down as he eventually thought himself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The rolling tides of morning and the warmth of filtered sunlight through bamboo shades woke Hop. He was vaguely aware of where he was as he pried a glossy golden eye open to look at the pillow he was hugging. A tired sigh escaped him and he rolled over, shifting the blankets as he did. His eyes landed on a messy mop of blonde hair and the slow rise and fall of his back. He smelled like roses and coconut, his pearl locks catching the light as it danced off of his skin. There was a moment of dissonance, where it was hard to comprehend that this was reality and not another dream. Then the fantasy ended as Bede let out a small snore, one that was nasally and so quiet. Hop sat up, putting his feet over the side of the bed while he looked at Bede’s back. The familiar ache in his heart sat deep at the core of his chest, each beat sending more of that virulent venom through his body. Hop pulled himself up with a sigh and snuck out of the room as quietly as he could. 

He looked at the clock, it was only 8:15 AM. Bede probably wouldn’t be up for another hour or two, the lazy arse. Though it was his birthday today, Hop wouldn’t give him too much flack for it. He brewed himself a cup of coffee and got a small piece of paper, scratching down a note for Bede. He pinned it on the fridge where it wouldn’t be hard for Bede to see, the smell of freshly brewed coffee filling the small coffee as the coffee machine hummed. Hop got dressed, some shorts and a sweatshirt. He took his coffee and drank about half of it, then left it by the sink with last night’s dishes. He made a mental note to do the dishes when he got back from the market. It was a fifteen minute walk to and from the store, Hop let Wooloo out of the pokeball so it could roll along. The store was pretty empty at 8:30 in the morning, which Hop was grateful for since he didn’t want to have to make smalltalk. He bought all of the groceries for lunch, dinner and Bede’s cake. He also got a pack of firewood that he made his Rilaboom carry. It was before 9 when he got back to the beach house, leaving the firewood on the porch and carrying the groceries inside. 

Hop put the cold foods in the fridge and everything else in the cabinet, getting the required stuff out to make the cake. It was a lemon cake, with vanilla frosting. Bede’s favorite, a little secret he had picked up from Gloria. It wasn’t dreadfully difficult to make a cake out of a box, which was good since Hop didn’t  _ do  _ difficult at 9 AM. He polished off his cold coffee and poured himself another hot cup. He put the cake in the oven and laid down on the couch, turning on the TV and using it as background noise. His mind was a mess, stuffed full of half baked thoughts that churned and had kept him up for the majority of the night. The exhaustion was fragrant from Hop, he was so tired of dealing with this emotional constipation. It was too much for one man to deal with. Today was Bede’s birthday, and tomorrow Hop would tell him how he felt about him. That way he would be able to move out without having ruined Bede’s birthday. There was no possible future he saw Bede actually being able to commit to a relationship with Hop. It wasn’t that Bede was unreliable, or unlovable, he was just difficult. He burdened everything by himself, his pain, his feelings, and it broke Hop’s heart to watch him destroy himself because he was convinced he’s better off alone. If he could pull Bede out of it he would, he wanted so badly to hold him and make sure he knew that he wasn’t alone. But sometimes there was no doing the impossible, and it hurt. The dinging of the timer brought Hop from his thoughts. He jumped up off the couch and pulled the cake out to cool. Once it was cool this evening he’d put the frosting on it. He had also gotten candles and some alcohol to drink with or after dinner.

Then he did the dishes, getting everything washed and set on the drying rack. It was half past 9 AM already, so Hop sat down on the couch again. He reclined his legs up over the armrest and put a throw pillow under his head. His head was facing towards the TV, blankly watching a documentary on the Unova region. Someday he wanted to travel to all the different regions, and he wanted to take Bede with him. All sorts of fairy type pokemon awaited them out there, and of course chances to get stronger. Except Bede hated flying, so they would have to go by boat. Hop relished in the ideas until his eyes got heavy, and he fell asleep for a quick meowth nap.

Instead of a slow waking Hop was greeted with a pillow to the gut, thrown by Bede who was standing in his pajamas. When did he take to wearing the shirt Hop gave him as pajamas? He didn’t really know, but it was pretty fucking cute. “Good morning sleeping beauty!” Bede grinned, putting his hands on his hips. Hop was still groggy and he sighed, rubbing his eyes before replying. “And a happy birthday to you, prince charming.” Hop got up and walked over to Bede, giving him a hug. The hug was met with a surprised giggle as Bede put his arms around Hop’s shoulders, being picked up as Hop straightened out his back. “Why are you so short?” Hop teased. “Why are you so mean? It’s my birthday!” Bede lightly slapped the back of Hop’s head, resulting in him being set down. “I got up early and went to the store!” Hop protested, crossing his arms. “Doesn’t count, you always get up early.” Bede snickered. Hop had no words for that and rolled his eyes with an indignant sigh. “Get yourself somethin’ to eat birthday boy.” Hop checked the clock, 10:30 AM. 

The rest of the morning flew by with Bede taking a shower, and Hop preparing the stuff for lunch. He knew a secret cove not so far from here that they could go to, have themselves a picnic and swim. Hop had honestly never seen Bede so relaxed, he was openly smiling and genuinely enjoying himself. It was a good thing to see and Hop was relieved that this was a good idea. As he watched Bede brushing out his curls it made Hop’s heart skip a beat. He wanted to run his fingers through Bede’s hair and kiss his forehead. Bede turned his head to catch Hop’s eyes, and Hop quickly looked away with his cheeks burning. Hop got ready too, putting all of the sandwiches in his backpack and the water bottles full of lemonade. Bede was hesitant about wherever they were going but followed Hop all the same. 

“So we’re going to a cove of sorts?” “Of sorts, yes. I’ve been there once before with Lee. I was really little though, and he was trying to catch a gyarados. Spoiler alert, he didn’t catch it.” Hop tittered, swaying his arms back and forth. He looked at Bede’s soft hand, so close to his. He wanted to reach out and snatch it, to never let go but he resisted the urge. His own pining and desires were starting to get hard to deal with. “Must be nice, having a brother.” Bede said offhandedly. “The thing about siblings is that they’re someone who has experienced the same things as you, but dealt with it differently. Sometimes family isn’t blood, I consider Gloria to be like a sister. Like Opal, she was family to you even if you guys weren’t related.” Hop put a hand on Bede’s head, looking at him softly. Bede accepted the action and was quiet for a few seconds as he thought. “I suppose you’re right. I’m just lonely sometimes I guess.” Bede shrugged, looking away as they rounded the side of the bluffs. The cove opened up before them, glittering blue water and warm sandy beach. There wasn’t a single other human in sight, just them and pokemon. A green tree provides shade and that was where Hop decided they’d be sitting. Before that, he grabbed Bede by the wrist and pulled him chest to chest against himself. “You’ll never have to be alone again while I’m around.” Hop looked down at Bede with a smile. His expression was blank but his eyes were screaming gratitude. When Bede pulled away with a ‘tsk’ of his tongue, Hop couldn’t help but laugh. 

They unpacked lunch under the tree, the midday sun finally beating down the worst of the boiling rays. The sand was like lava so Hop was grateful for the patch of grass they were positioned on. Bede started on a tirade of complaining about a kid at his gym who couldn’t do anything right, and even though he was clearly annoyed when he was ranting about the kid Hop could tell there was some fondness. “If he’s that annoying, why don’t you just throw him out?” Hop asked before taking a bite of his sandwich. “Because! He has potential, he just keeps fucking things up. It’s so frustrating.” Bede took an angry bite of his sandwich. “I wonder if that’s how Miss Opal felt about you.” Hop hummed thoughtfully, earning a smack from Bede. “I never fucked things up!” he spat some bread crumbs as he spoke. “I’m sure Opal didn’t see things that way.” Hop laughed, despite Bede’s clear infuriation. Wooloo stole a sandwich for itself, only eating the lettuce and tomato off of it. The rest was left to the wingulls who eagerly scooped up the bread and meat. Hop dragged Bede into the water, picking him up and setting him on his shoulders. Bede’s hands balled in Hop’s hair as he wrapped his thighs around Hop’s neck. If he drowned like this, well he wouldn’t be complaining. Bede wiggled out of Hop’s grip and fell into the water, his ass landing on a clobbopus that wasn’t too pleased to have its rest interrupted. Hop laughed probably too hard at Bede’s struggle of getting his pokeball from the beach to fight the angry clobbopus. The look Bede gave him afterwards when all was said and done was enough to kill a man.

They made their way back after they ran out of lemonade and Bede started bitching about sunscreen. Hop never bothered with sunscreen, which caused Bede to go into a frenzy about how everyone should wear sunscreen no matter how dark their skin is. “With how pale you are, you should be a ghost type gym leader.” it took a second for it to set in, before Bede took off running after Hop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch out for the next chapter!! we'll be wrapping it up soon, a little bit of alcohol helps emotionally repressed men loosen up! Don't try that at home
> 
> sorry this chapter took me a minute longer to get out, i had to babysit all day and i didn't exactly have my laptop with me ^^
> 
> hope you enjoyed! leave me a comment or a kudos if you did!

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably be updating soon! Leave a kudos or a comment bout what you want to see or hope to see!


End file.
